


Bored

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Boredom, Logan.exe has stopped working, virgil is bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Summary: Virgil causes chaos for the others due to boredom
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

"Logan."

There was complete silence.

"Logaaaan."

Still no response.

"Looooooogaaaaaan!"

There was a sigh. "What, Virgil?"

"I'm bored."

Logan glanced up from his book to look at Virgil who was laying on his back with his head dangling off the bed.

"Read one of the books I gave you." he said, turning back to his own, shaking his head.

Virgil huffed and grabbed one of the books, still hanging upside down as he opened it and tried to read it.

Logan was completely absorbed in his own book, not really noticing as Virgil slowly began to slide off the bed.

Virgil had a silent five second panic as he felt himself slipping and found himself stuck, his legs on the bed while he kept himself from falling completely with his hands.

He was in an odd sort of bridge position and his arms quickly began to tire from holding himself up.

He sent a look at Logan, debating whether or not to say something but decided against it, he didn't think he could stand the embarrassment of having to ask Logan to help him.

He slipped further off the end and managed to gently lower himself to the floor without hurting himself or making a loud noise.

When he stood up though he felt really light-headed from where all the blood had rushed to his head.

He sat himself on Logans bed again, criss-cross applesauce style.

He picked up his book and tried to focus on the words but his bored mind just wouldn't.

Logan was still oblivious to everything and Virgil frowned slightly as he observed the logical trait.

He had his head tilted ever so slightly as he read, his lips parted just enough for the tip of his tongue to poke out and his eyes darted left and right as he took in whatever it was he was reading.

Virgil tried to look back at his book but he was just so over it.

He put the book down and looked over at Logan again, smirking as a thought suddenly popped into his head.

"Logan?" he asked, holding back a small snort as Logan seemed to jump at his voice.

"huh? Oh, what is it Virgil?" Logan asked, having momentarily forgotten the anxious trait was present.

"Don't you think reading is weird?"

"Weird? How do you mean?" Logan looked at Virgil in confusion.

Virgil pointed at the book in Logans hands. "Well books are basically dead trees, right?"

"I suppose they can be seen as such, yes." Logan said, unsure where Virgil was going with this.

"So you basically just sat there for ages staring at a dead tree and hullucinating because that's what reading is. You just think up weird sounds and images in your head."

Logan stared at Virgil, his mouth open in shock as he realised he had no response.

After several minutes of Logan not responding Virgil felt a bit concerned.

"Logan? Are you OK?" he asked and received a distressed noise in response.

Virgil sighed and got up, going to the door and calling out down the corridor "Patton! I broke Logan!"

There was a few seconds of silence before Patton appeared, looking at Logan and then at Virgil with a groan.

"Again Virgil? This is the third time this week."

"I couldn't help it! I was bored and I was trying to read the book he gave me but I ended up.... Breaking him." Virgil muttered, looking at the floor.

Patton sighed "From now on if you're bored you're not allowed to go to Logan. You come to either me or Roman."

Virgil pouted slightly. "Fiiiine."

Patton focused on snapping Logan out of his shocked state and Virgil suddenly felt the urge to listen to his music.

He walked out of the room quietly, feeling kind of guilty about breaking Logan but there was something good that had come out of it.

Virgil was no longer bored.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: a panic attack

Virgil sighed as he wandered through the mindspace, his hands in his pockets and a small frown on his face.

He was trying to think of something to do because he felt so bored. He'd tried scrolling through social media and listening to music but he didn't feel particularly interested in it after a few minutes.

He had no idea what he wanted to do but he knew he wanted to do something.

He'd taken a walk through the mindspace in the hope it would help but he still felt bored out of his mind.

He normally would go bother Logan but, after what happened the week before, he wasn't allowed to.

He suddenly had a thought. He knew Roman was somewhere in the imagination so maybe he'd go bother him?

Virgil walked towards the imagination and grinned as he walked through a large pair of ornate gates. They were so obviously something Roman would think up to be the entrance to the imagination.

Virgil looked around and saw Roman had conjured up a fairytale like village with a large castle overlooking it on a hill on the outskirts.

On the opposite side of the village was a large forest and Virgil set off towards that.

He walked into the forest and felt the sudden urge to climb one of the trees. Considering he'd been completely bored up until that moment he gave into the urge and began to climb.

Virgil got to almost the very top and looked around in awe as he realised the tree he'd chosen to climb towered above all the rest and he had a spectacular view of everything.

He sat on a sturdy branch and looked around with a smile, Roman had created quite a beautiful looking world.

He inhaled deeply and shut his eyes, letting the sounds of the forest and the distant village wash over him.

He was feeling incredibly relaxed which was saying something considering he was the embodiment of anxiety.

The calmness eventually had to come to an end though and Virgils eyes immediately shot open in alarm when the tree he was in suddenly shuddered.

"What the...." he muttered to himself and was cut off by a terrifying noise that made him think of the T-Rex from Jurassic Park.

He clung to his now violently shaking tree and looked around for the source of the roar.

Moving through the trees, it's head visible above the canopy, was an enormous black dragonlike creature.

It was heading directly towards Virgils tree and the anxious trait was frozen in fear as it drew closer.

It didn't seem to notice him and walked right past but it's shoulder crashed into the tree and Virgil lost his footing and fell.

His hands immediately grabbed for whatever was in reach and he found himself clinging to the back of this enormous reptile.

Virgil found a sort of purchase on one of the scales with his feet so he didn't exhaust his arms.

He was shaking and as the realisation of what was happening hit him he felt his throat close up and he began to have a panic attack.

He was stuck, clinging to an enormous dragon thing, in the imagination and he had no way of getting down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roman was just walking out of the castle when he heard the familiar roar of a dragon-rex.

He'd accidentally created them after Virgil had forced him to watch the Jurassic Park films with him and Logan.

He immediately drew his sword and began to run to the source, hoping to head it off before it made it to the village.

He came to a halt as he spotted the huge black scaled creature and took a deep breath before shouting "Hey! Down here you oversized lizard!"

The creature stopped and turned its head sharply at his yell, letting out an enraged roar as it's eyes locked onto him.

Roman ran round it, towards the forest where it would be away from the village and where he could use the trees to his advantage.

The dragon-rex stomped after him, snarling and roaring the entire time.

Roman darted amongst the trees and climbed up one of them like a squirrel on too much caffeine.

The large dragon-rex didn't notice him in the tree and he prepared himself to lunge at it with his sword but a flash of purple caught his eye and he let out a startled yelp.

"Virgil?"

The trait in question opened his eyes which were screwed shut out of fear, and stared at Roman in shock.

"Roman? Holy shit! Roman! Help!" Virgil shrieked after realising he wasn't hallucinating.

Roman didn't get a chance to respond as the dragon-rex seemed to have heard Virgils voice and started shaking its head from side to side.

Virgil let out a string of curses in a rather high voice as he was almost shaken off by it's movement.

Roman backed up against the trunk of the tree he was in and took a deep breath before running forwards and taking a flying leap at the enraged creature.

He landed on its shoulder and quickly scaled its scales, managing to get close to where Virgil was.

The dragon-rex let out a loud roar and tried to brush the two traits off by crashing into several trees. If it didn't have comically short arms it would have grabbed them.

Virgil managed to cling on until a branch whipped across his hands and he let go with a yelp of pain which turned into a terrified scream as he plummeted towards the ground.

Roman didn't even think as he threw himself after Virgil and managed to grab him and a tree branch.

Virgil was shaking, tears of fear running down his face as he held his hands over his eyes.

Roman looked around for a sturdy looking branch, very aware of the fact he was dangling from a branch, holding onto Virgil and the dragon-rex could spot them at any moment.

He manged to swing slightly towards a branch and let out a relieved sigh as he stood on it, Virgil now clinging to him like a sloth.

With his expert climbing skills Roman managed to climb down from the tree with Virgil still attached to him and quietly made his way out of the forest, leaving the dragon-rex to its own devices.

He walked through the ornate gates with a big sigh as the familiar sight of the mindspace surrounded him once more.

Virgil hadn't moved so Roman walked into the lounge where he found Patton and Logan.

"Hey Roman I..... what's up with Virgil?" Patton asked, immediately concerned.

Roman sat down on the couch and looked down at Virgil who was trembling still. "He was on top of a dragon-rex in the imagination and almost fell to his death but I managed to save him."

"Virgil! What were you doing on top of one of those things?" Logan asked, a frown on his face.

Virgil sniffed slightly "I... I didn't do it on purpose. I was sitting in a tree looking at the amazing view and it crashed into my tree and I suddenly found myself on its back."

"What were you even doing in the imagination on your own anyway?" Roman asked. "You know I've said no one should go in without me with them."

Virgil raised his head, eyes still slightly full of tears as he murmured "I got bored."

"You got bored so you went into the imagination? Why didn't you just bother Logan like you usually do?" Roman asked.

Patton sighed "Because he broke him three times last week and I told him next time he was bored he should come to me or you."

Logan shuddered at the reminder and quickly changed the subject so he didn't dwell on any of the things Virgil had asked or said. "Virgil are you OK?" he asked.

"I... I think so." the anxious trait answered and all three of the others shared relieved expressions.

Virgil took a few breaths to calm himself down and then realised he was still clinging to Roman and a thought popped into his head. "Hey Ro?"

"Yes Virge?"

"What the heck was that thing?"

Roman went slightly pink as he explained "It's a dragon-rex, I accidentally made a few after you forced me to watch those films with you."

Logan muffled a laugh with his hand, remembering the squeal of terror Roman had let out during the film.

"Hey, I didn't force you at all, it wasn't like I sat on you the whole time so you couldn't run away." Virgil said with a way too innocent smile.

Roman spluttered and Patton shook his head. "next time you're bored Virgil, come to me. You're not allowed to go to Roman as he's nearly always in the imagination and apparently trouble just seems to find you."

"And you can't come to me for obvious reasons." Logan said and Virgil grinned at the reminder.

"OK Patt, I'll come to you next time." Virgil said. "I'm not bored anymore though, I really want to rewatch the Jurassic Park films now."

Logan smirked and looked at Roman who'd paled slightly "Will you be joining us Roman?" he asked.

"Um... I...."

"Please Ro?" Virgil asked, giving Roman a pleading look, pouting slightly.

"OK, fine, I'll watch them with you." Roman groaned reluctantly.

Patton shook his head and said "I'm going to rewatch The Office with Thomas, if it gets too scary you're more than welcome to join us."

"OK, but we'll be fine. Right Roman?" Virgil asked with a grin.

"Yeah, um, sure thing!" Roman said and Patton walked out with a fond smile, wondering how long it would take for Roman to crack this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: mentions of blood (a small nose bleed, nothing serious because this is a fluffy, funny chapter :P)

Virgil had small frown on his face as he knocked on Pattons door. He'd once again been overwhelmed with boredom.

Patton opened the door with his usual cheery grin which fell slightly at the expression on Virgils face.

"What's wrong Virgil?" he asked.

"I'm bored again." Virgil complained, his hands stuffed into his pockets and his bangs hiding his eyes.

Patton smiled and said "Well your timing is great, I was about to head to the kitchen to make some cookies. You can help me."

Virgil didn't get a chance to respond as Patton grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen.

Patton got all the stuff he'd need out and put it on the side while Virgil sat himself on the floor.

"If you're going to be helping you'll have to wash your hands." Patton said looking down at Virgil with a smile.

"can't I just stay sitting here, watching?" Virgil asked in a bored tone.

Patton shrugged "if that's what you'd prefer."

He turned back to the ingredients which he began to put into a large mixing bowl and mix together.

"Are you adding chocolate chips?" Virgil suddenly asked.

"Yep!" Patton said happily pouring a large amount into the mixture.

Patton put the packet back on the side and began to mix everything in the bowl.

Virgil reached an arm up and grabbed the packet, tipping a handful of the chocolate onto his hand and then stuffing it onto his mouth with a small grin.

He carefully placed the packet back on the side before Patton could notice and then sat humming to himself as he let the chocolate in his mouth melt.

"For someone who was bored you sound very cheerful." Patton commented looking down at Virgil.

"I like cookies." Virgil replied.

Patton went back to what he was doing and Virgil reached his hand up to grab the packet of chocolate again only to find it had moved.

He shifted onto his knees and peered over the edge of the counter to see Patton had moved it closer to the bowl.

Virgil frowned but held back a small gasp as the smell of cookie dough hit his nose.

Virgil pushed himself to his feet and stood right next to Patton, who had the large mixing bowl full of the cookie dough.

"Patton?" Virgil started and the dad trait immediately looked at him, already sensing what Virgil was about to ask. "No Virgil, you can't eat the cookie dough. You'll have to wait until its been made into cookies."

Virgil pouted and sighed. "Fine, I'll just wait then." he sprawled out on the floor, laying on his back.

Patton shook his head at Virgils actions and began putting the mixture onto a tray.

"Patton!" a shout came from somewhere.

Patton put the bowl down and walked out to see who'd called and what they needed.

While Patton was gone Virgil jumped to his feet and swiped his finger round the bowl, getting a bunch of cookie dough on his finger and then put it in his mouth with a contented sigh.

He heard footsteps and quickly lay back on the floor so it didn't look like he'd done anything.

"Why is Virgil laying on the floor?" a familiar voice asked and Virgil glared at the trait in the doorway, sitting up in case he tried to step on him or something.

"He's in one of his bored moods." Patton said, walking towards the bowl where he stopped and sent a look down at Virgil. "Virgil, there's a finger sized clean streak around the bowl, you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Virgil shook his head and Deciet snorted. "You always were a terrible liar, no matter how much I tried to teach you."

"Shut up!" Virgil growled.

"Virgil, tell me the truth. Did you eat some of the cookie dough?" Patton asked with a stern expression.

Virgil sighed and muttered "yes."

"Virgil! I told you, you were not allowed to have any until after they were cooked." Patton scolded.

Deciet was trying not to laugh as Virgil looked at the floor in shame.

"But Patton that's gonna take aaaaages." Virgil whined. "I want to eat the cookie dough now."

"No Virgil."  
"please?"  
"No."   
"Paaaaatt, please?"   
"I said no."   
"But Patton...."   
"Don't you 'but Patton' me, I said no and I'm not going to change my mind so stop it."

Pattons voice was serious and Virgil sat on the floor with his arms crossed, a frown and pout on his face as he sulked like a child that wasn't allowed his own way.

Deciet grabbed a glass of water and walked out, shaking his head at Virgils childish antics.

Virgil watched Patton put the cookies in the oven and had an idea.

"catch me!" He shouted and launched himself at Patton who quickly caught him.

"Oof! Virgil, what are you doing?" Patton asked in confusion as Virgil clung to him.

"Wanted a hug." came the mumbled response and Patton sighed but kept hold of Virgil.

That's how Logan found them as he walked in to make himself something to eat.

Patton was once again making cookies while Virgil clung to his back, peering over his shoulder at the cookie dough with a longing look.

"um... Afternoon you two, should I ask or...." Logan said and Patton sighed.

"Virgil was bored. He's 'helping' me make cookies at the moment." Patton explained, emphasising the word helping while shaking his head.

Virgil held back a small giggle as Logans eyes went wide and he took a step back at hearing Virgil was bored.

It definitely had nothing to do with Virgil breaking him with odd statements and questions.

"beds are basically shelves where you put your body when you're not using it." Virgil blurted out and Logan froze, his brain trying to work through what he'd just said.

"Virgil! Keep it up and you won't get any cookies." Patton scolded as he quickly reached into one of the cabinets and pulled out a jar of Crofters.

He only had to twist the lid for Logan to suddenly snap back to reality.

"I'll let you have the whole jar if you go back to your room with it." Patton said and Logan immediately nodded.

Virgil took the opportunity of Patton being distracted to scoop quite a large amount of cookie dough into his mouth.

He let out a small sigh of happiness as he swallowed it and bit back a grin when Patton turned back to the bowl and didn't notice.

Patton started to put the cookie dough onto the tray and frowned when he didn't have enough to make as many cookies as he should have.

"Virgil?"he asked and sighed when he felt Virgil tense up.

Patton put the bowl down and pried Virgil off of him, putting him on the floor in front of him so he could give him a stern look.

"What did I say about eating the cookie dough?"

Virgil was looking at the floor with a sulky pout as he mumbled "not to."

"and what did you do?"

"I did it anyway." Virgil looked up at Patton, attempting to do puppy dog eyes but the effect was ruined when he licked a bit of cookie dough he'd somehow missed off his hand.

"It looks as if you won't be having any of the cookies now." Patton said shaking his head.

"does that mean I can eat more of the cookie dough then?" Virgil asked, almost as if he had completely forgotten he was in trouble.

"No! No more cookie dough Virgil. I mean it!" Patton said, his tone firm and serious.

Virgil pouted again and watched as Patton put the second tray into the oven.

While Patton was doing that Virgil grabbed the pretty much empty mixing bowl and began scraping the remnants out if it, grinning at the taste.

"Now that's done I.... Virgil! Give me the bowl!" Patton exclaimed and Virgil let out a small noise of surprise and ran from the room, bowl still in hand.

Patton let out an annoyed groan and ran after him.

Virgil could hear Patton behind him and pushed himself to go faster. Maybe if he got to his room he could lock himself in and eat the cookie dough in peace.

Virgil didn't make it as far as his room though because as he went to run past Romans room, the creative trait happened to open it, causing Virgil to collide with it.

The bowl in Virgils hand went flying as he fell to the floor, both hands clutching his face which had hit the door at full speed.

Roman was immediately kneeling next to Virgil who was making small muffled noises of pain.

"I'm sorry Virge! I didn't know you were there. Are you OK?" Roman said his voice higher than usual as he panicked over having hurt Virgil.

Patton came to a halt, panting slightly from chasing after Virgil and quickly took charge of the situation.

"shhh. Its OK Virge, let me see the damage." Pattons voice was soft and soothing as he gently pulled Virgils hands away from his face.

Roman gasped as he saw a trickle of blood coming from Virgils nose and immediately began rambling about how sorry he was.

Patton reached into his pocket and pulled out some tissue that he always made sure he had, just in case.

"It's alright Virgil, just a bit of a nose bleed and you'll probably get quite the bruise but it's not broken." Patton said, carefully wiping the blood away as he rubbed Virgils back in a comforting manner, to stop the anxious trait crying.

Virgil whimpered slightly and Patton pulled him in for a hug. "Come on kiddo, it's alright."

Roman eventually stopped rambling about how sorry he was and joined the hug, giving Virgil a small peck on the cheek.

The three of them pulled back and Patton retrieved the bowl that had managed to travel quite a way down the corridor.

"I'm not going to start telling you off for taking the bowl because I know you probably learnt your lesson." Patton said. "but maybe next time you'll be more likely to listen to me."

Virgil shrugged, fiddling with the sleeves of his jacket.

Roman was slightly confused but before he could open his mouth to ask what they were talking about the fire alarm started to go off.

"The cookies!" Patton exclaimed and sprinted back to the kitchen where black smoke was coming from the oven.

Patton quickly turned off the oven and opened the door, coughing as more black smoke flooded out.

Virgil and Roman had followed Patton at a slower pace and walked in as Patton pulled out the charred remains of the first tray of cookies he'd put in.

Logan walked in, having heard all the commotion, and winced at the sight of the ruined cookies.

He knew Patton was probably quite upset about them being ruined but he wouldn't show it because he disliked showing the more negative emotions.

He glanced over at Virgil who had a guilty expression and what appeared to be the beginning signs of bruising around his nose.

He deduced Virgil had obviously distracted Patton at some point and the moral trait quite clearly forgot about the cookies.

"What happened?" asked a voice and everyone turned to see Deceit who was looking at the burned cookies in confusion.

Virgil bit his lip and ducked his head, trying to make himself smaller as he mumbled "I was bored and decided I wanted to eat the cookie dough and ended up distracting Patton so this is all my fault."

Patton sighed but walked over to. Virgil and pulled him in for a hug. "I don't blame you Virgil, but I don't think you should help me with making cookies next time."

"Who am I supposed to go to then? I can't go to Logan or Roman for obvious reasons and now I can't go to you. What am I supposed to do? Bother Deceit?" Virgil asked the last part sarcastically.

"actually, that might not be a bad idea." Logan said thoughtfully.

"what?!" Virgil and Deceit exclaimed at the same time.

"Well it could work, you never known" Roman said looking at Deceit for a few seconds.

"I... No! He's so.... Ugh I'm not going to Deceit! I'm never going to get bored ever again so I'll never have to go to him!" Virgil spluttered.

"Why do I get lumbered with him? It's clear none of the rest of you can deal with him so you're just going to push him to me? Thanks I really appreciate it guys." Deceit rolled his eyes and sneered the last part, his arms folded.

"I'm never going to Deceit!" Virgil muttered and stomped off, presumably to his room.

Deceit glared around at the other traits and there was a few moments of silence before Roman said. "At least he's not bored anymore."


	4. Chapter 4

Virgil sat in his room with a massive frown on his face as he stared at his phone.

He'd been switching between multiple sites and apps for the past hour and yet nothing interested him.

He was bored out of his mind yet again but he couldn't go to any of the other sides due to all the trouble he'd caused over the previous couple of weeks.

Well, there was one side he could go to but he absolutely refused to do so.

He couldn't think of a time where an interaction between them hadn't lead to an argument of some sort.

Virgil remained of that opinion for another 20 minutes before he let out a frustrated groan and left his room in search of Deceit.

As he came to a stop outside of Deceits room Virgil hesitated unsure if he was actually going through with it but, seeing as his alternative was going back to his room and suffering through the boredom for hours, he eventually knocked.

"Who is it?" the familiar voice asked and Virgil grimaced as he said "It's me Virgil and I'm bored as hell."

There was the sound of an annoyed groan and the door was cracked open just enough that a small sliver of Deceits face was visible. "I thought you said you'd never come to me for your boredom?"

Virgil huffed "Well obviously that's not true because here I am."

Deceit sighed and shut his eyes for a few seconds before opening them and looking at Virgil with a serious expression. "If I let you in you have to be quiet, no sudden loud noises or anything. OK?"

Virgil frowned in confusion. "What? Why?"

"look are you gonna stay quiet or not?"

"OK, OK, jeez keep your scales on."

Deceit opened the door wider, revealing a very unamused expression. "Just come in."

Virgil stepped into the room and immediate figured out why Deceit had asked him to be quiet.

"Since when did you have pet snakes?" Virgil said in a low voice as he looked around at the many tanks and odd treelike perches where many types of snakes were draped, lazing around in the almost uncomfortably warm room.

Deceit smirked. "Since always although I do admit my collection has grown since moving to the main mindspace."

Virgil took a careful seat on Deceits computer chair, looking around at the snakes and trying not to fidget uncomfortably as he felt himself starting to sweat due to the high temperature.

"You ok there Virgey?" Deceit asked smugly, knowing exactly what was bothering him.

"yeah I'm fine and stop calling me that!" Virgil said in an annoyed tone.

"You know you'd probably feel better if you took your hoodie off." Deceit said, turning to gently stroke one of his pet snakes.

Virgil looked at Deceit with a raised eyebrow until he turned back a round and noticed.

"What's that look for?"

"You're asking me to take my hoodie off? You do know who I am right? Asking me to take my hoodie off is like if I asked you to take your gloves off." Virgil said in a scathing tone.

Deceit winced slightly at the mention of his gloves but sighed. "OK fine, don't take the hoodie off then. But if you overheat and pass out I'm telling Patton it was your own fault."

Virgil shrugged "That seems fair."

Deceit shook his head and took a seat on his bed where a medium sized boa constrictor was curled up.

Virgil watched slightly fascinated as the boa slowly began to slither over to Deceit and wrap itself round his waist like some sort of odd belt.

Deceit caught sight of him staring and grinned. "She does this all the time, she's rather clingy."

Virgil nodded and opened his mouth to ask something when he felt something on the back of the chair and froze.

Deceit frowned in confusion at the expression on Virgils face before snorting with laughter as he realised why he'd frozen.

"S.. Sorry its just.... That's another reason I thought it'd be better for you to take your hoodie off..." Deceits words were broken up by chuckles which he at least attempted to hold back.

Behind Virgil was a ball python that was in the process of climbing into his hood and curling up into a ball.

"it... It's not venomous is it?" Virgil asked, not knowing what kind of snake had climbed into his hood.

"Nah, none of the snakes are really venomous apart from Nagini and Basil. They tend to prefer lazing in the warm spots though while some of the others like draping themselves over people, like Pretzel who I think is falling asleep in your hood." Deceit had a relaxed expression as he spoke and Virgil snorted slightly at the names.

"You called one of your snakes Nagini?"

Deceit frowned slightly "Of course, it was an appropriate name for her. She's huge, venomous and highly intelligent."

Virgil gulped and scanned the room for the snake in question only to freeze as he met the eye of a huge black mamba who was watching him carefully from the highest branch.

"Ah, yes that's Basil. He likes to watch everything and any new things are watched very carefully which is why he's staring at you like that. I can't seem to see Nagini for some reason though." Deceit said scanning the top branches carefully, frowning slightly in confusion.

The snake around Deceits waist suddenly let out a hiss that made Virgil jump but what really shocked him was when Deceit hissed back.

Deceit glanced up seeing Virgils expression and explained. "I wouldn't have so many snakes if I couldn't communicate with them. To have so many would be a disaster because they'd end up eating each other but because I can communicate with them they know they'll get fed regularly enough and there's no need to fight over territory because I'll give them plenty of space."

Virgil nodded, he guessed that made sense.

Deceit hissed back to the snake around his waist before a shocked expression passed over his face and he looked at Virgil with wide eyes. "Sage has informed me of where Nagini is... Um..."

Virgil turned his head and froze as he came face to face with a king cobra.

The cobra flicked its tongue out and draped itself over the arm of the chair and incidentally Virgils arm.

It was taking all of his control not to scream as he realised this must have been the snake called Nagini.

She was slithering slowly onto his lap where she raised up and looked him right in the eyes.

Virgil whimpered as the snake moved its head closer to his face and Deceit started hissing.

The cobra paused, hissed back, leant closer and flicked its tongue across Virgils cheek before lowering itself down and curling up in his lap.

"I... I guess she's taken a liking to you." Deceit said in mild surprise and only received a frightened squeak from Virgil.

The snake seemed to doze of quite quickly in his lap and Virgil found himself stuck.

There was a knock at the door and Deceit got to his feet, gently prying the snake around his waist off so he could answer it.

"Hey Logan, what did you want?"

"I was wondering if you'd seen Virgil, no one knows where he is and he isn't in his room." Logans voice was full of concern.

Deceit chuckled "Yes actually, he got bored again and came to me rather reluctantly."

"Oh, well in that case I'll go tell the others so they'll stop worrying." Logan said quickly and walked off rather hurriedly.

Deceit snorted and closed the door, sending Virgil a grin. "He's very cautious of you when you're bored now."

Virgil attempted a smirk but it didn't last as yet another snake began to slither its way up the chair.

Deceit raised an eyebrow as several snakes began hissing and rolled his eyes with a small laugh.

"Apparently they've all adopted you."

Virgil looked at Deceit with an incredulous expression which morphed into one of panic when several snakes began to drape themselves over him.

Deceit took a couple steps forward and attempted to remove some of the snakes but before he could do more than pick one up, Nagini woke up and began hissing.

She rose up, hood flared and teeth bared as she hissed at the surrounding serpents who fled immediately.

Deceits eyes widened at some of the things he could understand her to be saying and shook his head in disbelief.

"You're hers. She's claimed you and just told the others that they're not to harm or frighten you or she'll eat them."

Virgil wasn't sure if he should be relieved or more terrified at that knowledge. He decided on terrified as Nagini began to climb up onto his shoulders and drape herself around his neck like some sort of living scarf.

"H...help." Virgil squeaked, his wide eyes locked onto Deceit who was just watching, amusement playing across his face at Virgils clear discomfort.

Eventually he seemed to take pity on Virgil as he clicked his fingers and said "You can understand what they're saying now so hopefully you won't be so scared of them."

"He is my glorified heat lamp and if you dare come near him I will eat you alive." A harsh hissing voice said near Virgils ear, making Deceit snort in a rather undignified manner.

Virgil was shocked at the words he could now understand but felt oddly pleased that Nagini had become so defensive and possessive of him in such a short space of time.

"Do they also understand me or is it a one way thing?" Virgil asked, his voice trembling less.

"It's a two way thing." Deceit replied, absentmindedly stroking the head of a snake that had decided it wanted attention.

"Thank you for telling them to back off." Virgil said quietly to Nagini who was still draped around his neck.

"No problem, warmth giver, Although it is hardly surprising so many want to be near you. You are incredibly warm, much warmer than he is anyway."

Nagini flicked her tail to gesture at Deceit who gave her an unimpressed expression.

"Hey, that's not fair and you know it. I'm part snake myself so I'm obviously not as warm as some of the others."

Virgil jumped slightly as a smooth male voice suddenly spoke up from high above him.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, you seem to get very warm when a certain trait comes to visit. Blushing I think the humans call it."

"hush your fangs right now Basil!" Deceit hissed at the black mamba, eyes wide in horror and flicking to Virgil constantly, hoping he didn't pick up on that.

"Which trait is it?" Virgil asked, grinning as he spotted Deceits alarmed expression.

"The loud energetic one, Remus I think his name is." Nagini answered, a soft hissing laugh leaving her mouth as Deceit shrieked her name in betrayal.

"ok, alright, that's enough of that. Time to go now, bye Virgil, sorry you couldn't stay or anything but what can you do really." Deceit suddenly exclaimed, clicking his fingers so Virgil could no longer hear what the various snakes were saying, although if the steadily growing blush on Deceits face was any indication then Virgil was sure it was to do with his apparent crush on Remus.

"Remus huh?" Virgil asked slyly, stifling a laugh when Deceit grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the door, gently plucking Nagini from around his neck.

"Bye Virgil, looks like you'll have to deal with being bored all by yourself now" The blushing trait said and Virgil was pushed out of the room and the door was slammed shut behind him.

"What the actual fuck guys?!" He heard a voice shout from the other side of the closed door and muffled his laugh with a sleeve.

The good thing was, he no longer felt bored, he had something to consider now and even though it was highly unlikely he would be allowed back in Deceits room he tried to think of some sort of reward for the snakes for the information he now had.


End file.
